Many industries are changing the way they handle and protect data in response to compliance regulations, migration to electronic data, emerging data management strategies, and end-user demands. For example a loss of financial records can easily result in large monetary losses, and can subject businesses to government fines. Other examples are healthcare, and legal institutions that are also required to comply with data integrity government regulations which could potentially lead to severe noncompliance consequences. In addition, small businesses are generating more electronic data than ever and the value of that data is increasing. Simultaneously, there are more risks of losing data. Thus, backing up data in a reliable way may be desired by industries, small business and organizations alike.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.